Finding the Other Pieces
by maria.mills21
Summary: What if the ninjas find a trio of rag tag ninjas who are the destined guardians of the five and must protect them at all costs? And what if they don't just protect them? ZanexOC, KaiXOC and ColexOC
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: OK I wanted to swrite about the people that the ninjas might fall in love with. I'm weird like that :D**

**Unknown's POV**

"What's that?"

I don't know, might be a squrriel"

I don't think that is a squrriel"

"Some other animal?"

"No animal make a tornado of sparks!"

"Then who genius?"

"I don't know, wait, it can't be!"

"What Marsura?"

"It's other ninjas!"

"But I thought we were the only ninjas in this generation!"

"Apparently not."

"Marsura I'm scared! What if they attack us and steal our golden weapons! Their all we have left from when the Samukai came!"

"Futasang, don't worry we have trained all of our lives for other enemies come!"

"Yeah Fatasang, I am scared too! All we ever fought were the Samukai, animals for food and each other!

"Oh not you too Urain! You are normally the fearless one!"

"Not today! Come on Lily (Urain's dragon) let's fly!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"Ok, jerk"

"I heard that!"

**Lloyd's POV**

"Come on guys I heard some people! Maybe they can give us directions back to Ninjago!"

"But we are so tired I don't think we can survive that long." Kai said.

"Well I can until by hard drive crashes then I am done" Zane said.

"Zane did you leave your "I am getting to into this Nindroid thing to bad that everything has to be about COMPUTERS AND TECHNO STUFF WHEN IN THINGS LIKE THIS" switch on?" Jay said.

"No, I am serious look" Zane said then pulled is door thing out and showed his hard drive was in smoke.

Suddenly all of us even me fell on the ground with weapons close to our faces. Did I meantion the next hing I knew I was on a green unicorn flying through fairyland?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So in the one day I have had this story up there are 2 reviews. That's AWESOME! But I just wanted to put some things down so I do not forget or so people do not get confused later on. P.S All of them are adopted sisters but when the Samukai came they sent all of the people in their village to the Underworld except them.**

**Marsura: The leader: Light Ninja: Hates people being right and her being wrong: Slightly dislikes Urain becuase she once made all the poison ivy in the nearest 5 miles come all around her because Marsura sent Urain into sparks: Dragon Name: Sun-ray:Golden weapon: Bo-Staff**

**Futasang:The smart one: Water Ninja: Is normally shy: Scared 25% of the time: Is not all organic becuase the Samukai injured her so badly that Marsura and Urain had to take whatever scrap metal they could find to make sure she did not die on them: Dragon Name: Pearl:;Golden weapon: Bow and arrow**

**Urain: The brave one: Plant Ninja: Down-right hates Marsura because she set her on fire: Can physically make a plant grow by her movements: Hates when her and her sisters have to cut trees for warmth: Dragon name: Lily: Golden weapon:Spear**

Lloyd's POV

After me and the others woke up be saw three umm as you would say "LADIES THAT MIGHT HAVE KILLED US". I was about to use my spinjitzu but we were tied to trees by seaweed? But there was not an ocean for like since Ninjago city! I didn't even see a boy of water even close to here when WE WERE NOT TIED UP! What did they want to do to us we are highly respected ninjas not their next prisoners! That's when a Barbaric looking girl came up to us with a gold spear in hand. How did they get those? Must be some fan girl who wants to be just like us right?

Urain's POV

Before any of them woke up me and my sisters grabbed our golden weapons waiting for them to wake up. When the green one woke up I walked over to him and made sure he saw my spear to know that I was going to use it on him if her does not give me answers. But he looked familiar, maybe it was something Futasang read to me before the darned skeletons came. But I didn't care right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry I have not been updating! Also sorry the last chapter was mainly author's notes. Plus here is a slight note: I have not been updating because I haven't got the time and I had writer's block. It is so annoying when that happens! But anyways I am back and I am doing this to prove I am not dead.**

Kai's POV

(In his dreams):

" Aww he is so cute!"

"I know and he is yours! He and his sister shall become strong like me!"

"Honey just because you are a blacksmith does not mean you are strong. Plus I want them to be caring and smart people like me and my family."

(Dream ends)

"Oh were am I? Oh crack who are you? I have spinjitzu! I could beat you limb from limb.

"Ha ha was that supposed to make me laugh? We are stronger than you and you are supposed to be the dominate gender! You guys are just fools!

"Lloyd! Use your green ninja powers!"

"I tried! These are made from metal or something!"

"Sorry to interupt but welcome to the me and my sister's home. Those are ropes were made from the materials found on the dark island. But don't worry, you probably won't live to see what we can do."

"Zane! Wake your nindroid butt up! We might not live to see tommorow!"

"Oh don't worry about your friend over there. My sister fried his memory system thingie. Right Futasang?"

"Umm right. I don't think he would be up for a while. I mean it was easy. "

"Right. "

Jay's POV

I was barely able to see anything. Am I in a bed? It feels like one of those beds you would see on the T.V. Oh carck Nya! I hope she is alright! Oh well might as well fall a slllllllllllllllllllllleeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp pppppppppppppppppppp...


End file.
